Prank on a Raven
by crimsonshrouds
Summary: Someone was either brave or stupid enough to pull a prank on Raven but it wasn't Beastboy


A/N: Hello to all readers! To those of you who have been reading True Hero, do not fear I will update it as soon as is possible for me. My Computer at home is dead and my access to a stable computer is limited.

I started this fic a long time ago but never got around to posting it. When I was putting all my documents on to a flash drive I found this and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

All five of the Titans sat in kitchen devouring all of the pizza that had been ordered for dinner. (Heaven knows they don't know how to use a kitchen.) Well most of the titans were eating except Raven who just stared at her slice of pizza.

_What is this feeling of foreboding that I have. I can tell it has nothing to do with my father, but I just can't shake this feeling like something bad is going to happen. Not bad like its going to affect the team, just me personally._At that thought Raven glanced over at Beastboy and Cyborg who were shoveling down pizza like it was going to run away. (Which if it could it probably would.) _Its like that feeling I got when Beastboy and Cyborg pulled that prank on me._ The thought of the prank they had pulled caused her to visibly shudder.

"Friend Raven, are you okay?" Raven looked up to see Starfire and Robin who were looking at her worriedly.

"I'm fine Starfire, I was just... lost in thought." Raven sighed and got up from the table. "I'm going to go read." _I need something to get my mind off this feeling. _Excusing herself Raven went to her room.

Upon entering her dark sanctuary she quickly picked up a book she had recently purchased before quickly exiting her room. If she had only simply glanced out the window of her room she would have seen the person who was responsible for the feeling of foreboding, clinging to the tower for dear life as they spied into her room.

This person slowly opened the window without the towers alarms going off and slipped into the dark sorceress's room. Crossing the room without making a sound the person entered an area that every sane person in the universe knew they were not allowed to enter under penalty of a slow excruciating death, Raven's bathroom. After completing what the person had set out to do they crept back over to the window and started their perilous journey back down the tower.

MEANWHILE...

Raven had returned to the main room to read and wasn't having much luck in doing so. "Oh you did not just do that!!!" Beastboy and Cyborg who had been devouring all the poor helpless pizzas were now engrossed in a video game and by the sound of Cyborg's yelling, he was losing.

"Watch this tin man im going to kick your butt!!!"

"Oh no you didn't!!!"

_Calm yourself Raven just continue reading your book and block out all their yelling._

"Yes I did and there is nothing you can do about it!!!"

_1..._

"That's it you little grass stain!!!"

_2..._

"Cy, that aint going to work this time!!!"

_3..._

"Dude! How did you do that!!!"

_I've been reading the same sentence for ten minutes. _BOOM!!! The sound for the video game had been turned up all the way to max by one of the arguing idiots. Grinding her teeth Raven slammed her book closed and headed for the door where she met Robin who was hurrying in looking for the source of the exploding sounds.

Robin quickly ran over to the couch and grabbed the remote and muted the TV, getting Cyborg and Beastboy's attention. "I don't mind if you guys play video games but you got to keep the noise down because you'll are not the only people living in the tower."

Raven decided to let Robin deal with them, in favor of taking a shower to relax. She didn't have much trouble controlling her powers like she had before dealing with her father but she really needed to calm herself..

A few minutes after Raven had exited the main room, everything had calmed down. Beastboy and Cyborg were silently playing their game with the volume turned down. Their game was interrupted by a blood curling scream followed by everything in the tower besides its occupants were surrounded in a dark aura.

Everybody quickly got up to go and see what had happened to Raven but stopped at another screaming of one word. "BEASTBOY!!!"

=D =D =D

The person who had snuck in and out of the tower was riding in a small motor boat across to the shore. They glanced back up at the Tower to see it encased in Raven's aura and gave a Cheshire smile.

A/N: Can anybody guess what happened to Raven and who the culprit was.


End file.
